1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding bags, such as trash bags. In particular, the invention relates to an adjustable portable bag holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Bags come in various sizes; so do receptacles for holding bags and other flexible containers usually made of plastic or paper. The typical areas of bag variability are in the circumference or width of the bag's opening or in the height of the bag from its closed end to the open end. It is often frustrating when one has a bag either too small or too big for the user's particular receptacle. Thus, there is a need for an adjustable holder that adjusts for differing bag sizes.
Adjustable bag holders are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,880, issued Apr. 8, 1980 to Frederick B. W. Hynes shows a bag holder with opposing U-shaped tubes. A first tube has two figure-8 shaped sleeves fixedly attached to the tubes' free ends. The second tube slides into the free sleeve of the figure-8 sleeve. The user slidably adjusts the '880 device by moving the second tube to the desired opening. The Hynes holder fixedly attaches to a wall or some other vertical planar surface. The problem with this device is that it doesn't provide for adjustability along a bag's height. Also, the device is not portable.
Another bag holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,536, issued Jun. 29, 1993 to Marion Y. Hodgdon and Henn Oona. The '536 holder includes an open, peripheral frame having a collection tray hinged thereto, and a pair of expander arms that extend rearwardly from the frame and into a plastic trash bag to hold the bag open. The problem with this device is that the expander arms are inserted into the bag. This contaminates the arms with refuse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,252, issued Sep. 18, 1990 to Vancil W. Watkins shows a support for plastic bags having handles. The Watkins support has a rectangular base, a pair of vertical members rigidly upward-standing from the base and a bag retainer supported by the vertical members parallel to and spaced from the base. This device only provides for support; it does not adjust for a bag's height or width.
Other bag holders are described in the following patents or applications: U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,521, issued May 13, 1980 to Frank M. Harding (Combination bag holder and dolly); U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,519, issued Jul. 26, 1988 to Wen H. Cheng (Garbage collection auxiliary apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,740, issued Aug. 15, 1989 to Edwin A. MacLeod and E. Wesley Frank (Multi-purpose indoor/outdoor refuse bag support); U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,126, issued Jan. 19, 1993 to Charles 0. Bennett (Leaf caddy); U.K. Pat. No. 390,538, completed Apr. 13, 1933 by Frederick Spence (Improved means for holding bags or sacks open during filling); and U.K. Pat. App. GB 2,150,538 A, filed Nov. 16, 1984 by Flomat Limited and invented by Barrie A. Poulton (Discharging bulk containers).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.